The most extensively used extensible, retractable supporting arm at the present time is the well-known telescopic supporting arm which consists of a plurality of inter-nested tubular members which can be extended one from the other and maintained in extended position by internal latch means. When an extended telescopic arm is to be retracted, the latches are dislodged and the tubes collapsed one into the other.
However, when completely collapsed, there is always a lengthy tubular component which must be carried or stored.